


Caught Mourning

by DaRealCandyCat101



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Benrey Is FUCKED UP, Black Mesa (Half-Life), Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, City 17 (Half-Life), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Have I Mentioned Crying?, Headcrabs (Half-Life), Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Lies, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), More Crying, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pipper Is Very Smart, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scientific talk, The Seven Hour War, Time Skips, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, You might cry, lots of sad gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRealCandyCat101/pseuds/DaRealCandyCat101
Summary: [Hlvrai AU. Little to none of this is canon, other than references and A FEW characters. The timeline is also VERY changed, like years are shortened and such. You'll see. ]A certain someone finally gets what he wanted in his immortal life. The guy who he crushed on for so long, while running around the facility of Black Mesa. The man who had been nothing but surprisingly kind to him, when he returned. The man he oh so desperately wanted to protect..  But, in the end. Trapped and alone with a 6 year old, the only item tying him back to the man he once held so closely ever night.. What will he do with himself now that he's gone?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship, Joshua Freeman/Clover Springwood, OC/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Blood dripping off his hands as he held his love for one final moment. His blood running cold as the brunette goes completely lifeless in his arms. A laceration to the side of his abdomen being a clear cause of death. 

The alien's breath came to a halt as realization hit him, like oncoming traffic. The man he had worked so hard to gain affection from.. Was dead. Gone. Forever. And, he could've saved him. He could have stopped him. Only if he had convinced him to stay in bed, that morning. Benrey felt tears come to his eyes in a flash, the salty water pouring down his cheeks in water falls. Those Combine Soldiers did this to him. They took away his pride and joy. This was THEIR fault. Not his. 

He brushed his finger tips against the dulling skin of Gordon, who's eyes had become grey and devoid of any life, thought, or meaning. He then said a final goodbye message to himself, as he slowly let go of him, causing more tears to fill his eyes and fall. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't let him stay here, dead and forgotten. He stood up, shakily picking up the body of MIT graduate Gordon Freeman, and carrying it off. 

\-----------------------------

Benrey shot awake, quickly sitting up and collecting his thoughts. He was on a lazily placed sheet on the floor of Black Mesa, the old research facility that went to Hell not too long ago. Couple years, maybe? He sighed and shook his head, quickly perking up as he heard a small noise a few feet away from him. 

It was a small child, around 6-7, curled up and wrapped in a musty sheet of his own, holding a shittily stitched teddy bear. Joshua Freeman, the little asshole. He was a ray of sunshine most of the time, happy as can be. He was now awake, though, staring directly at Benrey "Nightmare...?" He asked in a soft tone. "Nah, kiddo, I'm fine, top ten best sleeps ol' Benny boy has ever had" Benrey smiled a bit "Did I wake you up?". Joshua responded by shaking his head "No.. Just can't sleep" He muttered. "That's alright" Benrey then scooted over a bit closer to him, taking the sheet he had been laying on before.

"Alien perks, don't gotta sleep often, kid" He smiled at the small boy and placed the extra sheet over Joshua as well. "Try and get some rest, I have something to go check on" He ruffled Joshua's hair and stood up. He left the room, leaving a flashlight with little Joshua, so he wouldn't get too lonely or scared. 

Benrey then took a step into a much larger room down the hall. The room illuminated with green and had tubes draped around the ceiling and floor, all coming together at to much larger chambers... In these chambers was green fluid, and two figures

"I'll wake you guys up tomorrow, then we can all get out of here and 'save' that gone to shit world..."


	2. New Meetings

In the morning, Joshua woke up slowly to the sound of talking... Well, loud screaming and growling like a mangy animal. It sounded that of a female, scratching at the metal floors of the research facility. Joshua stands up, quietly peaking down the hallway. He saw Benrey trying to calm down this manic woman, who was up against a wall, hissing at him like a feline. She bared her sharp yellow teeth, Dark Navy eyes filled with terror. She was scared. 

Joshua spoke up "Huh..?" He hugged his poorly stitched stuffed animal close to his chest, as he stared at the two. Benrey turned towards him "Yooo, kid. Gimme a minute, taming the beast" He then looked back towards the black haired woman "Uh. Yoo, I realize you just like. Woke up in a new world 'n shit, but please calm down we got a lot of stuff to talk about, bro" 

The woman put her guard down, when she spotted a young boy, making her become less tense and finally willing to listen to Benrey. Noticing this, Benrey clears his throat "So uhhh. I'm Benrey, this is little runt, Joshua. You're in Black Mesa, k, man? Your project name was uh.. Pipper, I think. That's what it said on the paper. Project P7-PP39." He explains

This 'Pipper' girl, who was no more than 16, gave a slow and hesitated nod. She understood to an extent. "And-" Benrey adds "-You do have a brother, his name is Spike. I have to go find him. Can I trust you to uhmm. Not eat the spawn of my friend?". Pipper replied with a nod, once more. "Poggers" Was all Benrey said, as he walked off. 

Pipper then looks right at Joshua, eyes examining him closely. She was dressed in a slightly too big guard uniform, that had a blood stain and hole around the stomach area. It was very old. A couple years, at least, She took a step forward, leaning down on her knees to get to Joshua's height. Joshua froze up a bit, a new person too close was uncomfortable for him, but then suddenly- She wraps her arms around him and brings him into a protective hug, smiling sweetly. 

Benrey returned with someone else, not too long after. The other person was a tad taller than Pipper, and had pure white hair, and Emerald green eyes that could shake anyone to their core. Benrey sat down next to Joshua and Pipper's little group hug session and slowly removed Joshua from her. He stood up straight and sighed 

"So, you probably got a lot of questions, so uh. Go ahead and... Ask, bros" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud gunshots echo through the halls, as Pipper was carrying Joshua and running with the rest of the group. Benrey was shooting at zombies who had somehow survived the bombing and crumbling of Black Mesa, due to them being on some of the lowest levels of the facility's ruins. The white haired man, who's name is apparently 'Spike' of all things, well, SP1-K3, in reality, had gotten a hold of a pistol and was currently practicing his aim on moving targets. 

Once they reached a empty laboratory, they shut the door and took a breather. "When are we gonna get out of this God Forsaken place?!" Spike complained angrily, flopping down on an old lab table. Benrey paused "Soon." Is all he replied with. "How do we make that SOONER?!" Spike exclaims "You uh. Got your passport, kid?" Benrey raised an eyebrow. "Passport..?" Pipper spoke up. Joshua started giggling. Oh, he thought it was funny "You never did get dad's passport, did you, Benny ?" He asked, innocently. That clearly accidentally harmed the Alien's feelings, but he realized that the kid didn't mean to "No, but I will someday!" He put on a more energetic voice. "He can't pass through unless I see it" He hummed. "Now, c'mere kiddo" He leaned down, picking up Joshua. 

"Is this some kind of... Inside joke?" Pipper asked. "Mhm" Is all Benrey replied with, which kinda aggravated a certain white haired man. Spike brushed it off, huffing and laying down on the lab table. "G'night" He groaned

Pipper flops down on the floor, grinning happily as she motions for Joshua to come sit with her. Benrey sits down with them too, preparing Joshua's bed nearby as Pipper told random corny jokes she made up off the top of her head. Eventually, both Pipper and Joshua nodded off. Benrey moves Joshua to his designated sheet, and he places the other sheet over Pipper, as a blanket of sorts. 

He then sighed to himself, standing up and going over to the closet, to prepare for tomorrow's journey... Yet a certain brunette lingered in his mind. God, he missed Gordon Freeman.


	3. Could You Truly Make The Decision?

"Mr... Benrey" A ominous voice echoed

Benrey's eyes shoot open, darting around the dark abyss he found himself in. He paused and then glared forward. A man in a dark navy blue suit slowly faded in from the void "Mr. Benrey.. It is always such a- pleasure" He smiled slightly

"Yoo... Gamer-Man. What do ya want, bro" Benrey knew this was dangerous, deep down. Related to his beloved friend Tommy or not, still scary, still a gamble. "Mr... Benrey. I do think Mr. Freeman would" G-Man took and awkward breath "Appreciate.. what you've done, so far..." He smirked "But.. As you know. Mr. Freeman was never meant to" G-Man made and uncomfortable laughing sound "Pass.... And his child was never meant to live.. In the first place"

"Yeah.. But it happened" Benrey crossed his arms. G-Man steps forwards, fixing his tie. "Yes... Well time is" He made another awkward breath in ".. Irrelevant... Mr. Benrey- Let's say I.. Offer you a deal. My-" He took a raspy long breath inwards "Employers... Found a way to bring back- Mr. Freeman. But.. The kid will be gone in his" He pauses "Place-" 

Benrey cut him off "Stop. It's not happening" Anger boiled within him, barely coming to the surface. This causes G-Man to pause "If you are... So sure" He mumbled softly "Until we meet again.. Mr- Benrey" 

\-----------------------------------------------------

His senses came back to him in moments, the dull light of the abandoned lab quickly blinding him temporarily. He looked around for a moment, to notice everyone else waking up. He paused to himself and cleared his throat, waiting for the others to get up and move around. 

Pipper was up to her feet in seconds, yawning and stretching. She then looked down at Joshua and shushed the group, due to the six year old still sleeping peacefully. She draped the sheet she had over him, and patted him on the head. 

Spike groggily stood from the table, looking around as well "Still... In a lab". Pipper put her hand on his shoulder "Did ya expect to teleport in your sleep?". This earned her hand to be smacked away, and replied with an eye roll. At this moment, Benrey finally decided to speak up "Yooo, epic gamer bros.. I ain't the one to talk too seriously-" He was cut off by a "Yeah, we noticed" from Spike. Benrey ignored the comment and shook his head "Nahh.. But listen. There isn't much outside of the facility and. The runt is gonna get snatched up by the meany Combine if we take him outside Black Mesa-". "Are you suggesting we STAY here?!" Spike balled up his fists, gaining a scowl on his face. 

Pipper frowned "I think it's for the best, actually. We know nothing, and Joshua is too young to defend himself. I say we build a base here and stay until we know more". Spike paused and finally gave in, nodding "That'll take- Years though...". "Well, I don't think it matters, we gotta be prepared" Pipper crossed her arms, huffing. She then looked back in Joshua's direction "I just... There's something unusual about that kid..."


	4. In The Future

[This is gonna be where the time line gets weird and stuff]

\----------------------------

'4-27-2018

Pipper is saying she has a surprise for me in the Sector-A of our base in Black Mesa. She says it has a bit of my history tied to it, whatever that means. Spike is also walking down there with me soon, because I wasn't the only person to be 'invited' per say. Benrey, on the other hand, has seemed... Off.. As of recently. He stares into space every often, deep in thought. Kinda worried for him. Couldn't bear if something was going on... He's the closest thing to a dad I got. But, eh. Enough with the mushy stuff today. I think that's all I'm gonna write, because I've never been to keen on writing, so until next time.' 

And at the end of this old notebook page was a messy and off center signature.

'Joshua Freeman.' 

It's been about 15 years since when we last checked in on this team, so let's catch you up to speed. 

Pipper is now the group's scientist. She is self taught, based solely on the notes left by the late scientists of Black Mesa. Girl can take a paperclip, a spring, and a toothpick and make a tiny gun to shoot at people's backs. She's a mathematics genius, basically. 

Spike is still stubborn as fuck, but he lost most of his temper. MOST, not all. Man turns into a raging fire ball, if you bother him enough... Literally. He takes pride in making sure the group has clean clothes, new clothes, brushed teeth and hair, and uses that shower, that he paid Pipper in scrap metal to build. He cares about the group, and it deeply shows. 

Benrey is.. Well, Benrey. Gamer talk has pretty much stayed, his top ten jokes still being prevalent in conversations, and normal Benrey things. Though, over the years, he's gotten more. Defensive of the group. A headcrab zombie sneaking in once, and he goes apeshit on it, because it was walking towards Joshua. Man seems a bit.. It's not easy to describe. The past changes people. Benrey hates talking about the past. 

\----------------------------

"You'll never catch me, squirt !" Spike's voice echoed as he dashed down the halls, Joshua hot on his case. "I'M GONNA GET YOU, ASSFACE!!" Joshua laughed as he reached out to grab Spike's jacket. In that moment, Spike slammed directly into Sector-A's door, Joshua tripping and falling onto Spike. 

Spike pushed Joshua up, coughing a bit, due to the wind being knocked out of him, when the 5'6 Joshua landed on top of him. After they stood up, the door slid open, and there was Pipper, in an old science team jacket and a pair of goggles on her face "You two are absolutely hopeless !" She laughed and grabbed their arms, dragging them inside.


	5. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIII <3 I'm sorry that updates are gonna be slow and the story is kinda confusing

It was a lovely night, stars filling the sky with a bright shimmer. A small pond reflected the natural beauty of the sky, and above that pond was a polished wooden bridge. Two figures stood side by side on the bridge. One of them was- Benrey, the other Gordon Freeman. They both were laughing and smiling, enjoying each other's company. After a moment, a peaceful silence washes over them

"Hey... Benrey?" Gordon talks softly, breaking the quiet stillness. "...Yeah Gordo?" He replied, a fond smile on his face. Gordon gently took Benrey's hand in his own "..Thank you... For being here with me.." He gave a sweet smile at Benrey. Benrey snorts "Yooo, that's a bit gay.. Gordon Gayman" He then kissed the top of Gordon's hand.

"Dork" Gordon chuckled, happily. "Nerd" Benrey shoots right back at him, winking. This leads Gordon to bring Benrey into a hug. "I love you.." Gordon muttered. 

Benrey choked on the words he tried to get out. His head became fuzzy. He couldn't breathe. He felt the atmosphere grow thicker. He blinked, and upon opening his eyes, Gordon laid limp in his arms. His eyes widened as terror hit him. "NO. NO NO NO.. NOT AGAIN. PLEASE..GORDON..!" He screamed, shaking Gordon's body, but to no avail. He held him to his chest, letting out choking sobs. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Benrey sat up in a cold sweat. Oh.. A nightmare again.. He lift his hand up to his cheek. He wiped the tears dripping from his face. What time was it? Did he.. Really care? Oh.. Oh yeah. He got up from his mattress, going over to a science cabinet, where he kept his clothes and other items. 

He got into his normal clothes, no longer a security guard outfit. It was something Spike sewed, with old fabric from clothes during a supply run. Just a basic jacket and t-shirt, jeans too. He sighed to himself. The room was eerie. Quiet too. He hated it. He hated this.. He wanted to be home, waking up early in the morning, with arms around him. Not.. In Black Mesa, in a old laboratory turned bedroom. It's.. Horrible. He doesn't just feel bad for himself, but he feels terrible for Joshua

Joshua never got a read childhood. He never had a group of friends.. Or went to a public school. He never got to graduate high school, or go to.. What was it called again? 'Prom'?

Joshua never got a real life. He might never get one. Not as long as the Combine is around. Not as long as Breen holds control and fear over the Earth. It's scary, really. But.. Joshua could live a normal life, once the Resistance beats Breen. 

He broke from his thoughts. He made his way out of the 'bedroom', and down the hall. He's going to go check on the three trouble makers, so they don't get themselves hurt. He's turned overly caring over these years. He's even picked up.. Gordon's old trait of being heavily worried at some points, turning himself into a slight nag. But, 

Can you really blame him?


	6. Rushing

Pipper's 'surprise' was upgraded weapons. Even Benrey got something. Just guns and Spike even got a hover board of sorts. Spike already ran off to test it out, even when Pipper recommended she should teach him first. But, being Spike, he didn't listen. Joshua was grabbed by the arm. The person who did so was Pipper "Joshua, c'mere for a second. Me and Benrey have something to show you" She said, sternly

Benrey led the way into a back room of the old research lab, showing a station Pipper built herself. In the station was a metal orange suit. It was scratched up a bit, but other than that it was fine. What was this? Benrey broke the silence with a clearing of his throat, as he looked to Pipper. Pipper perked up and began reading from her clipboard

"The Hazardous EnVironment suit, or the 'H.E.V suit' was worn by Gordon Freeman while escaping Black Mesa. It is designed for bodily protection and evading hazardous material and/or Environments." Pipper then looked at Joshua. "I have added onto it, along with trying to keep it's original look. It's all yours, Joshua." She smiled sweetly at him. "It.. What for?" The 21 year old asked. 

"We're leaving Black Mesa." Benrey states, blank faced. "What? Why?" Joshua turned to him. "I have picked up a signal on the other side of the facility, powerful energy. We believe that there is a camp of the resistance is there, BUT it's on the high levels of the facility. So, instead of going through the twists and turns of Black Mesa, we're going around" Pipper explains. "And.. There are alien threat possibilities... Like Antlions-" Benrey then butts in "And Hunters". The word 'Hunters' was laced in venom within his tone.

"Oh.. But why is this so sudden?" Joshua asked again. "It's not. We aren't leaving until tomorrow technically. We're just letting you know in advance. We should meet up with the group, in case they're in contact with certain resistance members." Pipper states. "It's the world's only hope".

"Meaning, rest up, kid. You're gonna need it" Benrey hummed softly. "You might as well go sleep. I'll be waking EVERYONE up nice and early for suiting up !" Pipper states, pushing Joshua out of the lab "Sleep well! BYEEEEEE" She then shuts the door in his face. Huh? That was odd... But, Joshua trusts them, so he walked back off to his room.


	7. So, who are you again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year !! Here is you a chapter !

"We meet at last... Mr. Joshua Freeman" A ominous voice spoke out.

This causes Joshua to open his eyes. He glanced around as he watching white lines travel past his head. He couldn't touch them, however. He was frozen. He was frozen within a void, trapped. 

"...Hello?" Joshua spoke out, warily. "There is no need to act..." The voice became more clear "...On guard, Mr. Joshua." A man in a dark navy suit appeared before Joshua. Something about those eyes. They were FAR from human. 

"Who- Who are you?!" Joshua put up his hands, a bit fearful. He has no idea how to fight anyone. 

"Who I am... Doesn't matter" He took a strange deep breath in "All you need to know, is that I am not a" He paused "Threat" He smiled, almost uncannily. "I am well acquainted with you and... Mr. Benrey" He explains. "You're family name is quite... Well known." He takes a breath in. "And, the time has come again, for your family name to.... 'Save' those who need saving" He states "I mustn't waste your time, not that I'm implying what I say is.... Unimportant for the trials and tribulations ahead..." He smirked "I do believe that you're smart enough to learn what you must do... Mr. Freeman. In fact, you have your... Father's brains" He pause "So.... Wake up, Mr. Freeman... Wake up and... Smell the ashes" 

\-----

Joshua sat up and in bed quickly, panting. Holy shit... That was a trip. His head is killing him.. What time is it? He pulled the thin blanket off of him and stood up. That man.. He seemed so familiar.. Has he- Seen him before? No... That's not possible. 

KNOCK.

KNOCK

KNOCK

The door has three hard and confident knocks hit it's exterior. 

"Joshua !! Get your ass up !! We got shit to do !" Pipper shouts. You could basically hear the excitement in her voice. 

"I'm up! I'm up! Let me get dressed!!" Joshua yells back, smiling to himself. He quickly dashed and got into his clothes, almost tripping when trying to put on his pants. Then he swings open the door. This leads Pipper to grab him and drag him out. "C'mon ! I got shit to show you !" She cackled. "I get it, you're impatient !" Joshua laughed.


	8. Quiet Family Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and the group finally get ready for their departure from Black Mesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! I know I don't talk much before my chapters, but I'd love if you guys reading could comment / leave Kudos. Any interaction you'd like! I love talking to you guys and I'd love to hear your theories and input !!!!

Pipper dragged Joshua to her laboratory, to see Benrey and Spike were already in there, waiting on them. "Okay, okay! What's going on?" Joshua grinned widely at the three, leading Pipper to clear her throat. She straightened up, getting this serious look. "As you know, we are leaving Black Mesa. But, it is quite dangerous out there, meaning that's where-" 

"That's where the 'Hazardous Environment Suit' comes in?" Joshua interrupted her. "Yes, the 'HEV' suit" Pipper chuckled a bit. "Basically, we're gonna get you in the suit and then I'll give out the other things I made. Follow me" She led him to the suit station

Pipper glanced at Joshua "Hey, Josh" She whispered "Just know this suit means a lot to Benrey, don't fuck it up" She adds. Joshua gave her a confused look "...Benrey?"  
"Yeah, it was your Pa's, y'know? They were close, but he never went into it, so don't ask me about the story" She sighed "Just be careful with it. It's a piece of history" She grinned, hitting him in the shoulder, playfully. "Here, I'll help you figure out the latches" 

\-----------------------------

After about 20 minutes, Pipper helped Joshua figure out the suit and explained everything needed. She then left him alone, running over to stop Spike from breaking things. This lead to Benrey sauntering over "Yooooo, kid. You exited to leave the uh. Black Messa?" Joshua then giggled "Black Mesa" He corrects. In all of these years, Benrey STILL says Black Mesa wrong, just to spite him and Spike. "And, yes, I am! I've never seen the outside... It's gotta be at least.. A little better than inside here, right?" Joshua hummed. "Yeah.. I guess. It's pretty dangerous, though. Big meanie aliens think they own the place" Benrey huffed. "Oh... Well, grass is better than linoleum!" Joshua chimed, gaining his happy smile. "I suppose" Is all it's replied with. Benrey's indifferent expression and tone digging this down further. He didn't really HAVE an opinion on it, fully. Well, not one he expressed vocally, or emotionally for that matter.

"Well... Is there anything you wanna do? You've never been outside of Black Mesa.. Well, since we've lived here, rather" Joshua asked, with curiosity showing on his features. "Not much I got to go back to, kid." He shrugged, stating bluntly. "What do you mean by that? Did you just... Not have a life before here?" Joshua knew he was pushing to far, and was probably going to be shooed away liked the last times he tried to figure out his past, but he was too interested in finding out, he didn't want to give up. This lead to Benrey sighing, shaking his head "I was uh. A gamer. That's it.". This statement was the best Joshua was ever going to get, so he just nodded, like he understood any of what he said. 

Joshua himself didn't really have a life outside what happened. Like.. At all. He was six when everything went down. He was a first grader. He hasn't seen any of his related family since. He barely remembers what his father looked like, let alone what he was like. He only knew what Benrey would tell him. That's it. He knew his name, how old he was, what the house was like, and that he had a group of mutual friends with Benrey. He doesn't remember his father, or his mother... Benrey doesn't even know his mother.

He snapped out of thought when he was met with Pipper waving her hand in front of his face "Snap out of it, ya goof !! Earth to Joshua Freeman !" She huffs, annoyed. "HuH- Oh- YEAH?" Joshua laughed a bit, mostly with a sheepish smile accompanying it. The aspiring scientist put her hands on her hips, a wide smile stretching across her face. "It's TIME !!!" She shouts. This leads to Benrey hitting her in the back of the head "Shut. Mouth. Quiet" Is all he said. Pipper rubbed the back of her head, whining and pouting. "Ouch..." 

"That didn't hurt, you're just a pussy" Spike states, walking over as well. He's got some board thing in his hands. Wonder what that is. "Miss Dr. Pussy" Benrey cackled. The addition of 'Miss' distracted him from.. The certain nickname being used on someone from the past. "Dr. PUSSY" Joshua started laughing, with a prominent wheeze. "Jesus, calm yourself, before ya give yourself a asthma attack !" Pipper chuckled softly, placing her hand on Joshua's shoulder. "But seriously. Let's get going. We got a lot of working to get down, boys"


End file.
